


Cadenas

by Laet_lyre



Series: Kai x Rei oneshots [4]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Fights, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Kai is blunt as heck, Knight Kai, Lots of medieval weapons, M/M, Many many taunts, Minor Character Death, Prince Rei, Sarcasm, Some Humor, sort of friends really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre
Summary: Un muchacho es rescatado de los bárbaros del norte y acogido al servicio de un rey. Pero lo que algunos consideran misericordia, para él sólo es otra condena. Una en la que se verá obligado a entenderse con un desquiciante príncipe cautivo que ni siquiera es consciente de su propio encierro.(O cómo Kai y Rei se tocan las narices mutuamente en la China medieval.)





	Cadenas

**Author's Note:**

> A lo largo de la siguiente historia se hará mención a varias armas antiguas. En las notas finales podréis encontrar un glosario con una breve explicación sobre las mismas, aunque no es estrictamente necesario para entender la trama.

Parecía más animal que humano la primera vez que lo vio. Un chiquillo flaco que se retorcía buscando deshacerse del agarre de dos corpulentos soldados. La resistencia era a todas luces inútil, pero eso no lo hacía cejar en su empeño, ciego de rabia. O quizás de miedo.

—No os acerquéis, Alteza —se dirigió a él un sirviente, percatándose de su presencia.—Es mejor que os mantengáis alejado.

—¿Le están haciendo daño?—era más una observación que una pregunta, pero tiempo atrás había aprendido a enmascarar las órdenes bajo la ingenuidad atribuida a su corta edad.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no, Alteza —el hombre carraspeó y lanzó una mirada furtiva a los soldados, que sujetaron al pequeño de un modo menos rudo.—Ese muchacho, lo encontraron en el campamento de unos bandidos del norte, encadenado. Pero al parecer es incapaz de mostrar gratitud por haber sido liberado.

_Liberado._

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico. Dos ascuas entre greñas cenicientas. La palabra resonó en su cabeza, como una burla cruel. El contacto visual se rompió cuando el muchacho dejó caer la cabeza con un último jadeo, ya sin fuerzas.

—Está asustado —murmuró.—Es sólo un niño.

-.-.-

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que el chico dejase de abalanzarse sobre sus vigilantes buscando huir, aunque su mirada de desconfianza dejaba a las claras que el impulso seguía ahí, latiendo con sus instintos más primarios. Intrigado por las palabras de su hijo sobre la llegada de aquel inesperado huésped, el monarca Jien Kon decidió que era momento de verlo con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto, el pequeño príncipe no desaprovechó la ocasión.

—Mantén la distancia, Rei —advirtió su padre, conocedor de la curiosidad del niño.

Así que allí estaban, en uno de los salones más recogidos del castillo, con las paredes revestidas por ricos tapices, muebles de maderas nobles y pesadas decoraciones de oro. Tanto el rey como el príncipe se sentaban en una tarima que los colocaba por encima del muchacho, al que los guardias habían obligado a postrarse. No obstante, el chico mantenía su gesto obstinado, aparentemente poco impresionado por la riqueza que lo rodeaba o las enormes alabardas _kwan dao_ que blandía su escolta.

Rei se sentía fascinado, tanto por su actitud como por su aspecto. Al retirar la mugre su cabello había resultado ser de dos tonalidades, y su piel, blanca como la porcelana. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo seguían siendo aquellos ojos como brasas que se vislumbraban entre la anárquica mata de pelo gris.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—inquirió Jien.

—No lo sabemos, Majestad —repuso un hombrecillo de cabello entrecano, el intérprete que habían asignado para comunicarse con el testarudo norteño.—Se ha negado a hablar.

—¿Ni una sola palabra?—se asombró.

—Es un salvaje —escupió uno de los soldados con desdén, dándole un leve golpe con el mango del arma, y Rei habría jurado que la boca del muchacho se fruncía aún más. Se inclinó, interesado.—A veces los bandidos se los arrancan a sus madres y los entrenan como perros de pelea. Al final no son más que animales.

—Pero ya no pertenece a los bárbaros, ¿verdad? —habló Rei.—¿No debería tener nombre ahora?

—¿Qué nombre le darías?—preguntó su padre con diversión.

—No perdáis el tiempo, Alteza, no vale la pena encariñarse con un animal salvaje que nada sabe de disciplina. A estas alturas se habrá echado a perder.

Fue a darle otro golpe en las costillas, pero una mano pálida voló, rauda como una serpiente, y le arrebató el arma. Un barrido con el asta de la _kwan dao_ bastó para derribar a los soldados, pillados totalmente desprevenidos. Rei se levantó por puro reflejo. Fue un error, pues el movimiento repentino hizo reaccionar al otro chico, y de repente el príncipe se vio con el filo de la alabarda lamiendo la piel de su cuello.

Los ojos rojos no se apartaban de los suyos, y pudo ver el brillo de inteligencia en ellos. Instintivamente, supo que no lo dañaría. No sin motivo.

—¡Maldito!—tronó el guardia al que había quitado el arma, y al momento recibió un duro golpe con el pie de la alabarda que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Kai —susurró Rei. _Fuego._ ¿Cuál si no podría ser su nombre? El bicolor se volvió hacia él de nuevo, ya sin amenazarlo, como si supiese que lo llamaba.—Ese es su nombre ahora.

Su padre no pudo negarse, a pesar de su reticencia. Que un chiquillo de apenas unos once años desarmase a dos miembros de su guardia era vergonzoso, pero no usar su talento sería un desperdicio. Lo puso bajo la tutela de su maestro de armas para que lo disciplinase y le enseñase el idioma –aunque Rei sospechaba que el bicolor entendía mucho más de lo que daban por supuesto.

Domar a aquella fierecilla demostró ser más difícil de hacer que de decir. Tras unos meses estando bien alimentado, el bicolor pronto aventajó a reclutas varios años mayores que él. Tenía habilidad, una mente analítica y un espíritu combativo inquebrantable. De eso le sobraba tanto como le faltaba de vocación para la servidumbre. Entre peleas, insubordinaciones e intentos de huida, Kai acabó haciendo de los calabozos prácticamente su nuevo hogar.

Rei, que había escalado cada muro y conocía los jardines y estancias del castillo como la palma de su mano, apenas había curioseado por las tétricas celdas del castillo; las encontraba lúgubres y opresivas. Sin embargo, la primera vez que el huraño joven fue recluido se decidió a visitarlo para llevarle algo de comida decente. Seguro que un gesto amable lo apaciguaba.

—Hola, Kai, te traigo la cena —anunció con una meliflua sonrisa.

Si estaba sorprendido, el norteño lo ocultó magistralmente. Permaneció hecho un ovillo en el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Su mirada impasible lo hacía parecerse aún más a un gato callejero.

La sonrisa del pelinegro vaciló.

—¿Por qué querías irte? El maestro Yin es estricto, pero es un buen hombre.

De nuevo, la nada.

—Deberías estar agradecido. Ahora eres libre y tienes un hogar.

Los iris de rubí parecieron atravesarlo con su intensidad.

—¿Eres tonto?

Rei parpadeó un par de veces. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de él. Y lo insultaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan ofendido.

—Intento ser amable.

—Intentas que te dé las gracias —lo corrigió. Hablaba con seguridad y un fuerte acento.—Pero si crees que unas migajas harán que olvide que estoy atrapado eres aún más estúpido de lo que pareces, niño mimado.

Una oleada de ardiente cólera inundó al príncipe.

—¿Y prefieres volver a los páramos a vivir como un perro?

Se marchó, furioso, sin darle opción a responder. Pero algo dentro de él parecía haberse roto, y los trozos afilados se removían agrandando el daño.

Al día siguiente volvió al calabozo y dejó la comida sin decir nada, como una ofrenda de paz. Continuó haciéndolo cada vez que Kai era enviado allí. No sabía muy bien por qué. A veces se quedaba un rato, parloteando de lo que tuviese en la cabeza en el momento la mayoría de las ocasiones, y otras simplemente disfrutando del silencio. El bicolor nunca se movía ni respondía a sus cavilaciones en voz alta, pero cuando Rei volvía al día siguiente se encontraba el cuenco vacío. Por alguna razón, aquello lo hacía sonreír.

-.-.-

—¿Otra vez encerrado?

Un gruñido hosco fue toda la respuesta a su pregunta retórica. Hizo un mohín.

—Ya hacía casi un año que no te mandaban aquí. Supongo que era demasiado bueno para durar —suspiró.—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Un par de ojos color rubí se centraron en él brevemente, antes de desviarse de nuevo al ventanuco enrejado en lo alto de la celda. Con un suspiro, depositó la escudilla al otro lado de los barrotes y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dando la espalda al otro chico. No esperaba ninguna reacción. De acuerdo con su experiencia de los últimos años, Kai seguiría contemplando el pedazo de cielo, su mente muy lejos de allí, salvo una parte siempre vigilante de su consciencia, tanto rato como él estuviese sentado mirando el techo, sin tocar la comida hasta que se hubiese ido. Negándose a darle el gusto de reconocer que se lo agradecía.

_Tan terco…_

Pero Kai era así. Su orgullo le impedía decir un simple “gracias”, porque eso sería como admitir su debilidad. Al principio Rei había tenido problemas prediciendo su comportamiento. El indómito norteño nunca reaccionaba como esperaba, pero eso era porque nunca había conocido a alguien con su visión del mundo. Ahora lo tenía calado. Sabía de antemano…

Un ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse, más por lo inesperado que por su intensidad. Se giró y vio con pasmo cómo el joven de cabello bicolor se levantaba, cogía la escudilla y regresaba a su rincón, sin perder su expresión lánguida.

—Tus soldados son unas nenazas —masculló entre dos cucharadas de humeante estofado. Movió levemente el rostro para mostrarle la leve hinchazón de su quijada.—Si esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer, deberíais cambiarles las espadas por banderas blancas.

—Qu- —parpadeó confuso, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de procesar la escena ante sus ojos.—Estás comiendo.

—Tengo hambre —repuso, como si fuese la mayor obviedad del Universo.—Además, ya que estás tan dispuesto a mimarme, sería un estúpido si no lo aprovechase.

Se encogió de hombros y dibujó la media sonrisa más petulante y burlesca que Rei había visto jamás. Sus mejillas se encendieron con furia a causa de la indignación y el calor le inundó la cabeza.

—Eres un… un… —se levantó agarrándose a las barras de hierro—, descarado.

—¿En serio?—enarcó una ceja, haciéndolo sentir aún más ridículo.—Vamos, _Alteza_ , seguro que hasta un niño mimado como tú puede hacerlo mejor.

—Eres… una… vil… ¡alimaña! —exclamó triunfal tras pelear por encontrar las palabras. Pero el sabor a victoria se tornó amargo al toparse con el gesto exasperado del otro.

—Trillado. Y antes de que sigas, te diré que también me han llamado canalla, bastardo, salvaje, maleante, bestia, sabandija, bellaco, cafre, zafio, rufián, cazurro, energúmeno, estulto… —enumeró, contando con los dedos.

—¿Estulto?

—Significa necio. Cosa que también me han llamado. Aunque a ti te pega más.

—Eres odioso, te… ¡te odio!

—Ya, ahora intenta decirlo con convicción.

—¡Suficiente! —resopló con pesadez, deseando por un segundo arrancarle aquella sonrisita de suficiencia de una bofetada.—No se puede decir que no te lo hayas ganado a pulso.

—Oh, herís mi corazón, _Alteza_.

—No lo digas así —gruñó.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Como si no significase nada!

En un parpadeo el bicolor estaba a un palmo de su rostro, sus manos aferrando los barrotes por encima de las suyas, casi rozándolas. El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando notó su respiración sobre su piel. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto?

—Porque no significa nada —dijo en voz baja, ligeramente ronca por la rabia.—No es más que una palabra. Eres tan mortal como cualquier hombre, lo bastante afortunado como para no haber tenido que preocuparte por tener algo que llevarte a la boca —miró sus labios y por un instante los centímetros que los separaban se volvieron intolerables para el oriental.—Lo bastante estúpido para no saber que está enjaulado.

Aquello rompió el embrujo. Rei retrocedió dos pasos, como si lo hubiese abofeteado. Kai a su vez le dio la espalda y se acomodó de nuevo en la esquina de su celda, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

—¡Eres tú el que está encerrado! —gritó el pelinegro sin poder evitarlo, intentando arrancarse la molesta sensación que le agarrotaba el pecho.

—No todos los grilletes son de hierro, Rei —le llegó la voz del bicolor cuando ya se alejaba.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir.

-.-.-

La cota de malla tintineaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Los dos guerreros se movían en círculo, midiéndose. Uno de ellos, más nervioso, hacía un amago de cuando en cuando, pero su oponente mantenía la calma. El retador lanzó un envite de verdad que el otro espadachín esquivó con gracia, y de repente se encontró de rodillas, boqueando, como si un yunque hubiese caído sobre su torso.

Rei frunció los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante el gruñido disconforme del hombre que lo escoltaba. Kai era un luchador paciente. Aguardaba el menor error de su adversario para asestar un golpe. Y vaya golpe.

A sus diecisiete años, el bicolor aventajaba en estatura y corpulencia a muchos adultos. El otro joven había recibido un golpe suave para sus estándares, y aun así tardaría varios minutos en recobrar el aliento y días en curar las magulladuras.

—Alteza, ¿estáis seguro de-?

—Totalmente —se separó de la balaustrada en la que estaba acodado y entró de nuevo en sus aposentos. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que su escolta reapareciese, seguido por un inexpresivo Kai. El príncipe hizo un gesto para que los dejasen a solas.—Enhorabuena —dijo una vez el último de sus sirvientes abandonó la estancia.

—¿Es todo?—se cruzó de brazos.

Rei se le acercó y pinchó con el dedo su mejilla izquierda, levemente inflamada, arrancándole un siseo de dolor. Su muñeca se vio atrapada por la fuerte mano del bicolor, que lo miraba reprobatorio. Era molesto, casi doloroso. Su presa dejaba intuir una fuerza capaz de romperle el brazo en un movimiento. Pero no iba a hacerlo. En su lugar lo atrajo hacia sí de un tirón.

No era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, lo bastante para notar su calor a través de la ropa. Entonces habían estado uno a cada lado de los barrotes de una celda. Rei se había acercado demasiado, llevado por un acceso de ira, diciendo por enésima vez lo mucho que lo odiaba, y se vio de pronto aprisionado por manos firmes, el metal clavándose en su carne y unos labios tan cerca de su boca que le cosquilleaba la piel.

Kai se había limitado a mirarlo con aquella intensidad que convertía sus ojos en acero al rojo, abrasadores, dejándole claro hasta qué punto tenía poder sobre él. Rei había aprendido a no vacilar, a esconder el estremecimiento que le atravesaba el alma con cada bocanada de su olor a metal, cuero y sudor fresco, hasta que el bicolor aflojaba su presa con una extraña mezcla de aprobación y enojo. Irritado por su fortaleza. Secretamente admirado de ella. Se preguntaba si el propio Kai era consciente de ello, o si interiormente todavía lo tachaba de principito consentido. Exteriormente seguía haciéndolo, aunque a veces el oriental sentía la tentación de espetarle “ahora intenta decirlo con convicción”. Se limitaba a dedicarle una sonrisa sesgada que venía a significar lo mismo.

Los dedos dejaron de hundirse en su piel, pero no dejaron ir su muñeca. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquellos roces suaves, que lo sorprendían más que la rudeza habitual.

—¿Por qué me has hecho llamar?

Estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente cuándo se empezaba a acostumbrar a su actitud, cuándo comenzaba a pensar que podía anticipar sus reacciones, y elegía ese momento exacto para cambiar su comportamiento y descolocarlo. No se le ocurría otra razón para aquel tono suavizado, que lo acariciaba más hondo que sus manos.

—Supongo que habrás oído que pronto me será encomendada la labor de embajador con los reinos vecinos, y que por tanto debo elegir a alguien de confianza que dirija mi escolta —explicó, logrando que no le temblase la voz.

Kai se irguió, separándose un tanto de él pero sin soltarlo.

—¿Yo, tu hombre de confianza?

No sabía qué esperaba del bicolor, quizás una sonrisa maliciosa, o tal vez cierto regodeo. Desde luego no aquel ceño fruncido, como si acabase de decirle que intentaría volar lanzándose al vacío desde la torre del homenaje.

—No necesito alguien que me diga “sí, Alteza” y obedezca ciegamente. Necesito una persona que me lleve la contraria cuando crea que me equivoco, que sea capaz de _saber_ si me equivoco, y que además sepa pelear. Por lo que he visto, no hay muchos que te superen en eso —cabeceó en dirección al patio.

—Pues entonces permíteme que te contradiga, porque esa es una idea horrible.

Rei frunció los labios y liberó su mano. No esperaba encontrar oposición tan pronto.

—Explícate.

Pudo ver que durante un segundo el norteño se revolvió ante la orden directa, pero carraspeó y respondió de todas formas.

—Que envíen a un niño a parlamentar puede resultar ofensivo a ojos de otros mandatarios. Que su consejero sea otro crío es directamente insultante. También lo será para tus hombres tener que estar a mis órdenes —añadió tras una pausa. El pelinegro bajó la mirada, reticente a aceptar sus palabras.—Iré contigo —suspiró—, y prometo desobedecerte todo lo que pueda, pero lleva a un consejero de tu padre y a un soldado veterano contigo.

El pelinegro lo miró, sorprendido. Quería discutir, pero no podía rebatir su lógica, ni tampoco enfadarse por que hiciese justo lo que le había pedido.

Soltó un ruidito disconforme y escondió el rostro en su hombro, haciendo que el bicolor diese un respingo. En otra ocasión le habría alegrado tomarlo por sorpresa. Ahora en cambio era un poco decepcionante. Es decir, Kai se dedicaba a intentar volverlo loco, pasando de la cercanía a la distancia como si nada, y ahora, en cuanto él tomaba la iniciativa, se quedaba paralizado.

_Que se aguante, ya está bien de ser el único que queda como un idiota._

Cambió de postura para que la armadura ligera no se le clavase en la mejilla y lo abrazó, dejando que lo invadiese un vértigo equiparable al de asomarse desde las almenas al foso.

Aunque no fue nada comparado con el subidón de adrenalina cuando un brazo ciñó su cintura.

-.-.-

—Ah… —soltó un suspiro al tiempo que estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza.—Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a estas reuniones.

Caminaba tranquilamente bajo la arcada que rodeaba los exquisitos jardines interiores de aquel palacio, bañados por el naranja dorado del atardecer, con Kai siguiéndolo en silencio. El roce metálico de las placas de su armadura se le hacía agradable, familiar y distintivo.

Hacía tiempo, entre el género de una caravana de mercaderes occidentales, el bicolor había dado con aquellos pertrechos y se hizo con ellos, invirtiendo casi todos sus ahorros. Normalmente no se le habría permitido portar una armadura que no fuese la reglamentaria, pero Rei le había concedido el capricho sin darle mayor importancia. El norteño llevaba años sirviéndole con ejemplaridad, velando por sus intereses. Si las pesadas protecciones lo hacían sentir mejor, que así fuese. Con el tiempo, Kai se había convertido en el miembro más reconocible de su séquito, y su eficiencia le había ganado una rápida promoción. Al fin era su mano derecha sin que nadie pudiese discutirlo.

—Se nota que estamos lejos de casa, ¿no crees?—dijo, acariciando una planta de pequeñas hojas carnosas y flores amarillas que no se veía en China.

—Hmm…

Rei lo miró brevemente. No necesitó más para detectar la tensión bajo su calma aparente. Sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, dedicó una última mirada al jardín antes de seguir andando sin prisa hasta los aposentos que les habían asignado. El bicolor le hizo una seña tras cerrar la puerta para que esperase mientras inspeccionaba las habitaciones.

—No hay nadie ahora, pero han entrado. No toques nada.

El pelinegro paseó la mirada, fijándose en los delicados hilos que Kai siempre desperdigaba. Rotos.

—El arcón —susurró, aunque no hacía falta. El bicolor se dirigía hacia allí. Se oyó un furioso siseo en cuanto alzó la tapa. Kai se movió con rapidez y, ante la atenta mirada del oriental, introdujo la mano en el baúl.—¿Una cobra?

Kai chasqueó la lengua.

—Son comunes por aquí —la serpiente se retorcía inútilmente en su mano protegida por el guantelete.—Parece que has cabreado a alguien.

—A varios, probablemente. La cuestión es cuál de esos _álguienes_ ha ordenado esto… ¿Quién te ha hecho sospechar?

—El enviado de los Gadhavi, Kirar, parecía el más hostil —dijo, haciendo referencia a un hombre enjuto de ceño permanentemente fruncido y largo pelo cano que había pasado toda la reunión escrutándolos y acariciando la empuñadura de su _khanda_ —, pero es un rajput; viven para la lucha, nacen y mueren siendo guerreros. Estoy seguro de que este no es su estilo.

»Los Patil sin embargo pueden perder mucho con el acuerdo comercial que has propuesto, y este… truco parece propio de ellos.

Sin duda la edulcorada sonrisa del mercader casaba mejor con prácticas arteras como aquella. No obstante, eso no significaba que pudiese descartar al resto o que no fuese a encontrarse más sorpresas.

—Hay una contraventana entornada, pero han usado la puerta para entrar y salir.

—Cuentan con ayuda de dentro —resumió Rei. Suspiró.—Así que _todos_ son el enemigo.

Kai le dirigió una larga mirada cargada de reproche. El pelinegro no podía culparlo. Se había confiado dada la larga cooperación entre su familia y sus anfitriones y había decidido llevar consigo únicamente al bicolor. Yendo solos podían avanzar rápidamente por las frondosas selvas y pernoctar en poblados que los consejeros de su padre nunca habrían aprobado, haciéndose pasar por simples viajeros. Había descubierto la emoción de descubrir nuevos lugares siendo uno más entre el vulgo tras decidirse a seguir a Kai en sus días de permiso, pudiendo deshacerse de las normas que lo encorsetaban desde niño, y ahora le costaba renunciar a ello.

El bicolor tenía fama de moverse en ambientes turbios, impropios de un guardia real. En lugar de molestarse, Rei se dejó llevar por la curiosidad. El norteño se percataba de su presencia enseguida; de hecho había tenido que rescatarlo más de una vez de algún carterista demasiado osado, pero nunca lo mandó de vuelta al castillo. El oriental sospechaba que le agradaba verlo enfangarse caminando por las callejas más decrépitas, despojado de sus títulos y lo que conllevaban. Que quería que conociese su pueblo desde aquella perspectiva. Había visto al bicolor rodeado de animales callejeros cuya confianza se había ganado, más relajado que con cualquier ser humano; se había sentado junto a él en tabernas, empapándose de carcajadas estruendosas y cánticos que jamás había oído; se había maravillado con el conocimiento de los artesanos.

Ahora trataba de actuar en consecuencia, poniendo por delante los intereses de la gente humilde. Sabía de antemano que se granjearía enemistades por ello, pero aquella emboscada, orquestada por un aliado histórico, lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Pásame esa cosa —ordenó. Hizo un gesto de asco cuando Kai le acercó la serpiente, pero la agarró con firmeza por debajo de la cabeza. Obligó al animal a morder el borde de una copa, extrayendo así el veneno de sus colmillos.

Mientras Kai tenía predilección por las contundentes espadas y hachas occidentales y sus robustas armaduras, Rei estaba hecho para el sigilo y la sorpresa. Cuando tuvo toda la ponzoña que necesitaba, mató a la cobra y se enfundó la _neko-te_ , garra de gato, en una mano y la _tekagi-shuko_ , garra de tigre, en otra. Ambas eran regalos de un japonés amigo de su padre, armas ninja destinadas a formar parte de la colección de curiosidades de Jien Kon, pero el príncipe decidió rescatarlas del olvido. Eran muy simples, fáciles de ocultar bajo las largas mangas de sus ropajes. Bañó los bordes cortantes en el veneno.

—Es la hora —anunció Kai a media voz. El sol se había puesto, y en breve se realizaría el cambio de guardia.—¿Estás listo?

Había un deje ansioso en su tono que sólo aparecía cuando algo amenazaba a su señor. Rei no podía evitar encontrarlo encantador. Con cuidado de no arañarlo lo atrajo hacia sí y depositó un beso suave en sus labios.

—No pienso caer aquí.

-.-.-

—Hay que reconocerles una cosa, le han puesto mucho empeño.

El bicolor siseó cuando aplicó un paño húmedo a una de sus heridas.

—Recuérdame por qué sigo contigo.

El oriental rio con suavidad, aunque lo cierto era que no sabía cómo habían logrado salir con vida. Allí, rodeado de cadáveres, algunos prácticamente desmembrados, otros con profundos arañazos, tenía que reírse para espantar el horror.

Salir del palacio había sido relativamente fácil, porque no esperaban que fuesen a intentarlo. Sin embargo los rajput no tardaron en salir a darles caza. Su modo de luchar era caótico y voluble, hechos al terreno irregular de la selva, empleando multitud de armas. El _urumi_ , una espada de filo flexible como un látigo, era la que más espantaba a Rei, ya que era difícil prever de dónde vendría el golpe. Por suerte era bastante ineficaz contra la armadura de Kai.

—A veces yo también me lo pregunto —tuvo que reconocer el príncipe, acariciándole la mejilla con cierta melancolía.—Si habría sido mejor dejarte ir. Libre.

—Como si pudieses vivir sin mí —le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—No necesito ese tipo de humor ahora mismo —frunció el ceño, acabando de hacer la cura.

—¿Prefieres que te diga que te quiero?

Rei boqueó como un pez. Ya lo sabía. Si no que lo quería, al menos que le tenía afecto. El bastante para aceptar su compañía, incluso entre sus sábanas. Pero oírlo era distinto.

—Sin duda es un cambio de tema interesante. Y radical.

—Es posible —asintió.

—¿Esperas que diga que yo a ti también?

—A estas alturas sería un poco redundante. Llevas años correteando a mi alrededor, buscando la manera de tenerme cerca, y a la primera amenaza de verdad piensas en mi seguridad antes que en la tuya —sonrió jactancioso.

Rei entornó los ojos. Buscaba una pulla para devolverle cuando un silbido captó su atención. Se echaron al suelo, evitando por poco el _chakram_. El príncipe se recolocó la _shuko_ y recogió aquel arma arrojadiza en forma de disco.

—Dejad eso. No sois un digno guerrero, joven —tronó una voz que reconoció como la de Kirar, el representante de los Gadhayi.—Mis hombres han caído por vuestras malas artes y por ese demonio que os sirve.

—¿Qué entiende de dignidad el perro de un amo que atenta contra sus propios huéspedes?—replicó con fría cólera.

Parte del muro vegetal que los separaba cayó bajo el chasquido del _urumi_ de Kirar, revelando su silueta. Rei le lanzó el _chakram_ , obligándolo a retroceder a la espesura, donde no podría moverse con libertad, y se lanzó a por él, ignorando a Kai conminándolo a volver. El bicolor lucharía hasta su último aliento por él si se daba el caso. No lo permitiría.

El _urumi_ era demasiado engorroso de usar entre los estrechos huecos que dejaban los árboles, por lo que Kirar lo hizo a un lado y empuñó su _khanda_. Pero Rei era terriblemente escurridizo, manteniendo la distancia justa para que no pudiese alcanzarlo, pero no tanta como para que el viejo guerrero considerase ignorarlo y volver a por Kai.

—¡Lucha como un hombre!

—No, gracias. Emboscar entre diez a dos muchachos no es mi estilo.

Debía recordar disculparse con Kai por quejarse del duro adiestramiento al que lo había sometido, porque de otro modo jamás hubiese sobrevivido a la ráfaga de furiosas acometidas. Finalmente el filo de la espada se hundió en un tronco, dando al príncipe la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre el guerrero. Un zarpazo con la garra de tigre bastó para destrozar el brazo de su enemigo. El siguiente, en el cuello, acabó por derribar a Kirar, herido de muerte.

Rei jadeó. Sacudió la mano armada para deshacerse de la sangre y se apartó el pelo de la cara con la otra.

—No me gusta luchar —resopló, alzándose lentamente sobre el viejo rajput.—Vine a estas tierras con intenciones pacíficas, pero habéis tratado de matarme. Y a Kai —frunció el ceño.—Eso sí que no voy a consentirlo.

Se marchó dejándolo  allí, poco interesado en sus últimas palabras. Lo único que tenía en mente era reunirse con el bicolor.

—¡Rei! —oyó a medida que se acercaba al claro.

—¿Kai?

—¡Por todos los…! —el bicolor apartó  la maleza que los separaba, y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando lo miró a los ojos. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, uno por el esfuerzo, otro presa de una angustia insólita en él.—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Podía haberte-! —tragó con dificultad.—Podrías estar…

—N-no deberías moverte —farfulló, abrumado por su preocupación.—Tus heridas…

—¡Calla! —avanzó hacia él.—Calla —repitió en voz más baja, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo.—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, o te encerraré y tiraré la llave.

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa exhausta.

—Acepto si te quedas conmigo.

Kai lo apretó más contra su pecho. Rei cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver, notando cómo la calma los arropaba.

—Siempre.

-.-.-

Recorrió la hoja con la mirada una última vez antes de estampar su sello al final del escrito. Lo dejó en el montón con los demás documentos firmados y se frotó los ojos, soltando un suspiro cansado. Su despacho era amplio, sin embargo tras largas horas entre papeles sentía que las paredes se le echaban encima.

Oyó el suave deslizar de la puerta, pero no cambió de postura. Sólo una persona se tomaría la licencia de entrar sin anunciarse.

—¿Has acabado?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Un día de estos será el trabajo el que acabe conmigo.

—Qué dura es la vida de un príncipe.

Rei apoyó la barbilla en las manos y alzó la mirada.

—Ya ves, montañas de papeleo, sirvientes descarados… No tengo un respiro.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa diminuta pero genuina que tenía la cualidad de hacerlo sentir en casa.

—Deberías descansar, o acabarás causando otra guerra.

—Oh, por favor —hizo un mohín displicente.—El incidente con los Patil y los rajput apenas puede calificarse como una escaramuza. Además, eso fue hace años.

—Aun así debo velar por vuestra seguridad, _Alteza_ —dijo, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. El pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa. Su tono provocador había dejado de ofenderle mucho tiempo atrás. —Debo reconocer que el papeleo parece aumentar cada día.

—Sí —se estiró contra el respaldo del asiento.—A veces creo que mi padre delega en mí para castigarme.

Un retazo de preocupación asomó brevemente a los ojos de rubí.

—Tal vez deberías-

—Si la siguiente palabra es algún sinónimo de “reconsiderar” te haré dormir en el suelo un mes.

—Rei…

—También puedo hacer que te cuelguen de los pulgares, como gustes.

Kai bufó, exasperado.

—Ya lo hemos hablado —dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la ventana que dominaba los jardines.—Pueden decir lo que quieran a mis espaldas, no me importa, me niego a contraer matrimonio por guardar unas apariencias que de todos modos nadie se cree. Soy un líder capaz, eso es todo lo que debería importar —afiló la mirada un segundo antes de volverse hacia él.—Tengo primos que bien podrán sucederme en su momento así que, ¿por qué tanto jaleo?

—Haces que todo suene tan… simple.

—Eres tú —le punteó la nariz con el dedo— quien siempre habla de la hipocresía de las convenciones y de lo vacuo de los títulos.

—Y es cierto pero…

—¿Pero?—alzó las cejas, divertido.

—Hay fanáticos que pedirán tu cabeza, o dirán que estás loco o poseído.

Rei dio un paso atrás y respiró hondo.

—Si las cosas se ponen feas de verdad, abdicaré en Rai y me retiraré a meditar en las montañas. O algo —se encogió de hombros.

Kai lo contempló con una mueca indefinible. Como si llevase toda la vida rogando por ese momento pero de repente hubiese caído en que a lo mejor no era tan buena idea, porque Kai no era nadie si no se comía la cabeza. Rei ladeó la cabeza, paladeando una perversa ocurrencia.

—No me digas que te has acostumbrado tanto a ser mimado por un príncipe que ahora no puedes conformarte con un plebeyo —dijo con sorna.—Por favor, dime que no es eso. Me rompería el corazón saber que estás conmigo sólo por mi posición.

—No pienso dignificar semejante bobada con una respuesta —masculló, sin embargo parecía genuinamente ofendido. Ultrajado. El pelinegro le sonrió con afecto. Idiota. Como si a esas alturas hubiese alguna duda.

—Bien, ¿podemos entonces dar por zanjada la discusión? Entiendo los reparos de mi padre, pero tú eres absolutamente ridículo. Ya deberías saber que me importas más que una vulgar corona, y no voy a renunciar a ti —lo cogió por la pechera y dio un tirón suave pero firme para acercarlo a su altura.—No te vas a librar de mí, así que hazte a la idea —aseveró en voz más baja, retador.

El bicolor sonrió con la mitad de fiereza con la que lo besó, sin importar que alguien pudiese verlos. Se apartaban y chocaban de nuevo, abrazándose con la fuerza que necesitaban para mantener en su sitio el puzle de maquinaciones, anhelos y tormentas que eran juntos. Atándose el uno al otro para aprender a volar a través de cualquier jaula.

-.-.-

_No todos los grilletes son de hierro, ni tampoco nos encadenan al suelo._

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario de armas por orden de aparición:
> 
> -Kwan dao: podéis encontrar muchas variantes del nombre, en chino se llama correctamente 偃月刀 yan yue dao ("hoja lunar reclinada"); consta de una pesada hoja curva con un pico en la parte posterior y, a veces también una muesca en la base superior de la espiga, que puede servir para tomar el arma de un oponente. La hoja está montada al final de un mango de 1’5 a 1’8 metros de madera o de metal, con un peso de metal que se utiliza para equilibrar la pesada hoja y para golpear en el extremo opuesto.
> 
> -Khanda: espada india recta de doble filo y punta poco pronunciada, símbolo de la rectitud, la inmortalidad y la justicia. Es un arma que tiene que medir aproximadamente todo el miembro inferior del dueño, desde la cabeza del fémur hasta el tobillo. Está hecha principalmente de bronce y acero cromado, y pesa unos 4 kg.
> 
> -Neko-te: garra de gato; arma japonesa empleada por los ninja, normalmente por las mujeres –kunoichi-, consiste en uñas de acero que se ajustan a la última falange de los dedos, aunque hay versiones tipo guantelete.
> 
> -Tekagi-shuko: garra de tigre; arma japonesa empleada por los ninja. Aunque existen muchas variaciones de esta arma, suele consistir en dos bandas de metal unidas por una o más correas de cuero, una ajustada alrededor de la palma y la otra alrededor de la muñeca o el dorso de la mano. La banda superior muestra una variedad no establecida de espinas, cuchillas y protuberancias punzocortantes, pudiendo ser usada con propósitos ofensivos, así como la defensa (desarme y bloqueo).
> 
> -Urumi: espada india de hoja flexible como la de un látigo, con una longitud de 1’2 a 1’7 metros. Es considerada una de las armas más difíciles en dominar debido al riesgo de lesionarse uno mismo.
> 
> -Chakram: arma arrojadiza de origen indio, consiste en un círculo de borde afilado con diámetros de 12 a 30 centímetros. (¿Conocéis la serie Xena, la princesa guerrera? Ella también usaba el chakram.)


End file.
